


A First Time For Everything

by CeruleanTactician



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: Obi-Wan and his Master are on a mission.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160534
Kudos: 5





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Obi-Wan Kenobi, "hello there". Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html).

“Hello there,” said Obi-Wan, smiling brightly at their source, remembering to remain aware of his surroundings despite the bustle and noise of the cantina- he didn’t think they had been followed, but a Jedi was always prepared.

After the meeting was over, and they walked out of the cantina together, Qui-Gon looked askance at Obi-Wan, “You know, Padawan, you didn’t have to be _that_ friendly with him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Master- I was just being polite,” Obi-Wan said, choosing to ignore Qui-Gon’s skeptical look.


End file.
